Because You Loved Me
by MinMuni
Summary: Hermione learnt to survive in this world only with the help of a certain redhead...a songfic telling how she lived with his love...Enjoy!


BECAUSE YOU LOVED ME…  
  
DISCLAIMER: Okay, everyone should listen up: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and her fantastic imagination. Because You Loved Me belongs to Celine Dion and her amazing voice.   
  
~For all those times you stood by me,   
  
For all the truth that you made me see, ~  
  
I propped up my elbows and stared out the window, in my special room reserved for Hogwarts teachers. The Hogwarts grounds were quite empty, except for Hagrid, who was busy feeding his dog, Fang and the Quidditch members, who were occupied with the lecture by their Coach, Ronald Weasley, and Co-coach, Harry Potter. (A/N: I just had to make Ron better than Harry in Quidditch; after all, he is my favorite character). I brushed away wisps of my curly brown hair, which were flying into my face, as I concentrated on Ron, my husband and best friend in the entire world, along with Harry, of course. Ron was exceptional…Ron was different…Ron was unique…Ron was, well Ron. Nevertheless, that was what I loved about Ron…that he was just Ron.  
  
~For all the joy you brought to my life,   
  
For all the wrong that you made right, ~  
  
There are many things I love about Ron; things I noticed the day I became friends with him, which in fact was about eight years ago. The point was, however, that Ron and I shared a special friendship that I didn't have with Harry. Without Ron, I didn't know what I would do during my schooldays. Our little study sessions together, the rare smiles we passed to each other, the defense we showed for one another, and the tender kisses we shared with each other are incapable of being replaced. Ron was and still is my light, my savior, my angel. Sure, Harry was there and all, but Ron would always have a safe place in my heart.  
  
~For every dream you made come true,   
  
For all the love I found in you, ~  
  
I love the way he would stick up for mer, whenever Malfoy dared to insult me with his taunting and constant harassment. I adored the way his face would heat up, whenever he was ashamed or furious with anyone, which most of the time would be me, but I secretly enjoyed it anyway. I liked the way he would somehow always find a time to study and pass the exam, proving to me once again, that he did in fact possess some brains. I sometimes wanted to tell him that I knew he was intelligent the day he got us across McGonagall's chessboard during their first year, but I knew he would never believe me. He was just too stubborn.  
  
~I'll be forever thankful baby,   
  
You're the one who held me up,   
  
Never let me fall...   
  
You're the one who saw me through,  
  
Through it all... ~  
  
I would always be thankful to him for the things he did for me. A simple smile, a gentle caress, a small kiss, anything would satisfy me. He never made me feel alone or neglected. Sure, he had his reasons, during their third year to be angry with my cat, Crookshanks, but he always reminded me that he was sorry, when each year after that, he gave me a small orange tulip on my birthday.   
  
~You were my strength when I was weak,   
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak,   
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see,   
  
You saw the best there was in me, ~   
  
I would never admit that in their second year, I only struggled to survive after I was petrified, because of Ron. Ron had sat endless hours next to me in the hospital lounge telling her about everything they had done to save me...save me, Hermione Know-it-All Granger. It had surprised me when he had accidentally slipped out this little bit of information during our fifth year, but I had forced myself to ignore the blush appearing on my cheeks and gaze into his blue eyes and whisper, "Thank you."  
  
~Lifted me up when I couldn't reach.   
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed,   
  
I'm everything I am,   
  
Because you loved me. ~   
  
I had nearly drowned during their sixth year. The giant squid living in the school lake had suddenly become violent and vicious that he had lashed out at me, when I had merely been walking by. Stupid squid...but this very squid finally managed to make Ron and I express our feelings for each other. I remembered the icy cold water surrounding me and darkness enveloping me, when I had felt strong arms encircling my waist and pulling me out of the water, while a voice similar to Harry's was shouting every spell he bloody knew to keep the squid from endangering me and my savior any further. He had clutched me to his chest sobbing, "Don't die on me now, Hermione. You can't die because...because I love you." "I love you?" My eyes had fluttered open at that moment, revealing an anxious Harry and teary-eyed Ron. He had saved me, and I was still because of him.  
  
~You gave me wings and made me fly,  
  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky, ~   
  
During our seventh year, I had fallen off my broom once while Harry had allowed me to use his Firebolt. I had been having a grand time until I did a back flip, the broom slipped from my grasp and I plummeted to the ground. I spent a week in the hospital wing, with nearly all my bones broken. Ron and Harry would occasionally visit me, most of the time with my work. I did, however, tell them I would never fly another broomstick again.  
  
~I lost my faith; you gave it back to me,   
  
You said no star was out of reach, ~   
  
One night, Ron had crept to my bed during the middle of the night, and urged me to come with him outside. Suspicious of his behavior, I quietly crawled out of bed, careful not to draw any attention in the hospital wing, and followed him outside to the Hogwarts ground. Without a second warning, he grasped me around the waist, pulling me closer to him, and sent off on his broomstick, which he had hidden beneath him. I started to scream, when his hand clamped over my mouth, hissing in my ear to stay quiet or Pomfrey would have a raging fit at the fact that her patient was out of bed.   
  
I had to giggle at his prediction, and actually enjoyed the rest of the ride as he zoomed me around in fancy loops and twists. I never really found out why he did this for me, he just managed to get me back in bed, before anyone suspected my disappearance. But, while I was flying with him, I realized he flew so high, I actually thought that if I reached up just a little bit, I would be able to touch the stars. Thinking back on that memorable night, I sighed dreamily to myself, and leaned out the window. It was a rare moment.   
  
~You stood by me and I stood tall,   
  
I had your love I had it all, ~  
  
Draco Malfoy, the annoying git from Slytherin, was once again insulting me with his horrib horrible jeering. I was ready to take on him without anyone's help, when out of the mist; Ron arrived and threw at Malfoy the most amazing insult and retort that even he was stunned at how he did it. Unfortunately, I can't repeat it, since it involved a lot of swearing and all, but I knew that Ron would never leave me alone at anyone's mercy, he would defend me every step of the way, and I was grateful for that.   
  
~I'm grateful for each day you gave me,   
  
Maybe I don't know that much, ~   
  
~But I know this much is true,   
  
I was blessed because I was loved by you. ~   
  
Ron and I finally confessed our love to each other in our very last year; right after the summer Harry defeated You-Know-Who. It was a deadly battle, which raged for days and nights, but in the end good does conquer evil. Ron and I became really close to one another after that, and we realized that nothing can last forever. That was why Ron and I finally kissed, a sweet tender kiss, which melted my heart, from the very beginning, and made me weak at the knees. After that, Ron and I were inseparable. I intend to keep it that way.  
  
~You were my strength when I was weak,  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak,   
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see,   
  
You saw the best there was in me, ~   
  
After our graduation, we kept in touch frequently. Ron and Harry were planning on entering professional Quidditch, but I urged them to become Aurors, for I believed they had incredible skill. In the end, they graduated from Auror Academy and became successful Aurors. Luckily, as a break Ron and Harry would come to Hogwarts and coach Gryffindor's Quidditch team, just to keep me company. While they were Aurors I became the proffessor of Arithmancy. No surprise there; I don't think they could survive without Quidditch in their lives nor could I live without teaching my favorite subject.  
  
~Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,   
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed,   
  
I'm everything I am,  
  
Because you loved me. ~   
  
Some people say that often times, the job becomes so important to a person, that he or she completely forgets about his family and friends. Deep in my heart, I had this strange feeling that the same thing would happen between my friends and I. So when Harry and Ron would be away on a mission, which would last for months, I tried not to let it bother me so. But one day, while grading my student's paper, a tawny owl flew into my window and delivered a note for me. Curious to see who had sent me a note, I opened it, just to find Ron's handwriting on it. It read, "Hey Hermione! Just wrote to see if you were okay. Didn't want you to think that we had forgotten you. Take care of yourself. We'll be back in a couple of days, (hopefully, Harry adds.) Love you, Ron." When I finished reading it, I lay my head onto the desk, and cried happy tears, relieved to know that he would always be there for me.  
  
~You were always there for me,   
  
The tender wind that carried me, ~   
  
~A light in the dark shining your love into my life. ~  
  
Thus, in the end, Ron and I started to share an apartment together, just to keep me company. Harry and Ginny had married, despite Ron's disapproval, but I had to remind him, Harry was better than anyone else on the Muggle and wizarding planet. At the wedding, Ron and I had danced until our feet swelled up and Ron decided it was best to relax and do some...should I say private stuff, which I won't go into much detail with you. Let's just say, I would cherish that extraordinary moment for years to come.  
  
~You've been my inspiration,   
  
Through the lies you were the truth,   
  
My world is a better place because of you, ~   
  
Ron proposed to me on a blissful Valentine night. We had just had a huge disagreement over a gift to buy for Harry and Ginny's baby, and right after that, Ron swept me off my feet with a breathtaking kiss, and murmuring against my lips, he whispered, "Mione, will you marry me?" Naturally, still dazed from his sudden action, I murmured, "Yes." Most of you must be thinking I would be regretting it, and immediately blow off my rocker and yell at him for doing such a thing to me. But I didn't. Not for a second did I regret saying yes to him.  
  
~You were my strength when I was weak,   
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak,   
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see,   
  
You saw the best there was in me, ~   
  
Ron, you were my strength when I was too weak to get up and face the fire. Ron, you were my voice when I couldn't speak up for myself against Malfoy. Ron, you were my keen eyes when I couldn't see the truth before me. Ron, you saw the best there was in me, making me proud of who I am and not what I wanted to be to others. You were always there to give me faith, because you believed in me...  
  
~Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,   
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed,   
  
I'm everything I am,   
  
Because you loved me. ~   
  
I was so caught up in my own thoughts and flashback of my life that I only broke away from it, when someone from behind me, slipped their arms around my waist and buried their head into my hair. "Missed me?" the stranger murmured into my hair. I smiled to myself, recognizing the familiar voice, and turned around to wrap my arms around my grinning redhead companion's neck.   
  
"Of course I did," I whispered as I captured my lips with his.  
  
~I'm everything I am,   
  
Because you loved me... ~  
  
I am everything I am, Ronald Weasley. Because you loved me, Hermione Granger.  
  
*** 


End file.
